paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes: Dodge's school friend and a true Dalmatian
Ashes Biography Ashes is a happy-go lucky pup with a heart of gold. He was the 5th born in a firehouse with 6 other brothers and sisters. However, he was born deaf. His brothers and sisters were adopted out quickly and one was named the new station fire pup. He was soon feeling like that he would not be welcome anywhere so he left. He thought he was a lost cause until he ran into Sally, the Great Pyrenees who brought him to the Special Child and Pup School where he learned to overcome his deafness and was reunited with his mother. Before he got a hearing aid to help him understand what everyone said, he read lips which he still does and teaches other pups. He later met Dodge and the two became the best of friends. He would later become the fire pup for the disabled patrol, a special branch of the Paw Patrol for disabled pups and soon after, fell in love with the Samoyed puppy Autumn. Appearance: He is a fuzzy dalmatian with a red collar. He gets his name from a small patch of gray spots above his nose signifying "Ashes." Friends: His best friend is Dodge, a fellow classmate at the school. He also is friends with Dodge's siblings and their friends and parents, members of the Paw Patrol. Likes: He loves playing with his friends in any game. He loves to dress-up and play games with everyone, even if he has to be a girl part like a fairy. He also enjoys almost all creatures and he loves the Olympics. Dislikes: He has a fear of snakes ever since he was a little pup. When he was alone, he was bitten by a little snake and was so scared ever since. He hates bullies especially those which pick on disabled pups. Disabled Paw Patrol: When he joins, he is given a blue tag with a golden hose and ladder by Ryder. Even though his hearing is not as strong as some of the other pups, his other senses are heightened, enabling him to find people or pups faster. His truck like Marshall's but has blue decals and has a screen which translates sounds into words. His uniform is like Marshall's but is red with blue decals on it and his tools vary. He has a hose, oxygen mask, and as a special addition, he has a body-heat sensing visor and a mouth-reading sensor so people can talk to him and he can understand. Relationship; He meets and develops a crush for Autumn, one of Luna and Kristopher's puppies. He invites her to play with him, Dodge, and his friends and the two bond. He then takes the silver Samoyed on a date and the romance blooms. He loves to make her laugh. Once at the carnival, he had his face painted with hearts and claimed he had a case of "Puppy Love." Young Voice: Donnie Dunagan-Young Bambi in Bambi. Adult Voice: Jeff Bennett-Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Stories he appeared in Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge Pup pup first date Pups Shoot for Charity ASHES.jpg Ashes.png|Ashes-------AT with Puppylove5 Capture 6.png|Ashes Vehicle Puppy love ashes 001.jpg|Ashes with his face and fur painted on his date at the carnival with Autumn "Ashes" I have a case of Puppy Love. "Autumn" *Giggling* You Silly Pup!